


情人“结”

by Sweetbuns_Mily



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetbuns_Mily/pseuds/Sweetbuns_Mily





	情人“结”

情人“结”

 

冰冷刺骨的皮鳞

幽幽隐现

吐着血红的信子

缓缓撩拨

嘶嘶作响的挑逗覆上脆弱的耳膜

暧昧至极

冰凉怀中被禁锢住的猎物不住颤栗

尖利的毒牙刺破了滚烫的脉搏

神经被毒药的甜蜜诱惑占据

血红贪欲的瞳孔渐渐靠近

冷冽又夺目

如嗜之难罢的迷药一般

如深渊的漩涡

粉身碎骨万劫不复

狩猎者用最甜蜜的糖果

迷惑了猎物

嘴角一抹笑意

再次缓缓收紧“锁链”

嘶嘶作响

贪婪的瞳孔尽是惬意

痛苦的呻吟交融在骨骼相撞的声响里

感受猎物温热的身体

在自己冰冷的怀抱里渐渐变冷

无尽的折磨

却是无尽的甜蜜

 

狩猎者的盛宴

便是好好品尝猎物的鲜嫩美味

 

吐着血红的信子嘶嘶作响

 

—— 蛇 实在是过于危险的狩猎者

 

 

把他藏起来…

把他绑起来…

他就是你的了…

 

金有谦是这么想的。

 

再系上一个优雅的蝴蝶结，装进漂亮的礼盒里，他就会是你一个人的礼物了。

只有你一个人能够享用的礼物。

只是过于漂亮了，雾蒙蒙的瞳孔刺激着狩猎者的本能。

吃掉…

只要吃掉，他就哪也去不了了。

水乳交融的交合声在身下人痛苦的呻吟中，显得更加撩拨人心，捉弄的挑逗，深入的契合，发狠的冲撞，身体无法控制地痉挛，承受不住地哭饶低泣。

锁链的碰击声清脆冰凉，随着肆意地抽动声响变得激烈刺耳，一下又一下，直撞最深处的肉壁，激得那人呜咽讨饶，却控制不住收紧下身主动邀请，敞开身子用最私密的地方卖力讨好着。

有什么在嘶嘶作响着…

 

不需浓妆艳抹，就能引诱人心的眸子。

噙满了莹莹的泪光，配上眼角又粉又艳的情色，勾得人酥酥麻麻。

漂亮得过分。

要了我吧…那样我就会是你一个人的了。

你的双眼明明是这么说的，真是惹人犯罪的坏孩子。

 

都怪你太漂亮了啊…

你惹我犯罪了。

 

无法动弹，一个手心就能包裹住的脚踝轻易地被绑在了床尾，伴着绷紧的小腿肌理，还能清楚看见脚上黑色丝带随之收紧的幅度。

而同样无法控制的双手也被床头的铁链禁锢住，发出清脆的节节相撞声。

蜜色的柔韧胴体布满细细的汗渍，比起小时候瘦得过头的硌人感，现在特意锻炼后的身体生着健康精薄的肌肉，特别是喘息时剧烈起伏着的胸膛，饱满诱人，又绵又糯，被晶亮的汗珠衬得更加可口。

占据上位时，狠狠摩擦内壁敏感的一处，便能清楚看见那人被绑在身下隐忍痛苦的模样，精匀刚好的强健肌理紧紧绷起，勾勒出紧致的腰线和纤瘦的骨型。

 

“喜欢吗？”

黑色的口枷牵制着那人红艳的双唇，说也说不出，哭也哭不出，只能红着眼角，水润勾人的眸子求饶地望着他。

金有谦笑笑，他可太喜欢了。

他尤其喜欢绳子，原因却是，爱极了这人被牢牢绑住的可怜样。

无法挣脱，只能任他摆布，无助又可怜的模样，小孩的眼底雾蒙蒙的，比哭起来的时候还要可怜。

 

“因为你不乖…”

本该是又甜又奶的，却变成染着情欲嘶哑的声音，咬着柔软的耳垂喃喃道。

锁链碰击的声音再次响起，抑制着的呜咽声取悦着他。

泛着银光的手铐禁锢着那人纤细的手腕，随着身下剧烈的冲撞摩擦着细嫩的肌肤，留下微粉的印记，又疼又麻。

灼热的目光寻下看去，做工精致的一对黑色毛绒猫耳立在柔软黑亮的发丝间，露出里面肉粉色的内壁，被汗水浸湿的耳发湿软地贴在绯红的脸颊上，看上去软乎乎的，又绒又奶。

小巧可人的下巴微微扬起，因为快感而绷直的颈项，弯出优美的弧度，却殊不知这样的动作，在一个狩猎者面前是多么危险。

真想一口咬下去，一定又香又甜。

手指从滚烫的耳垂缓缓抚了上来，挑逗地在柔软饱满的唇瓣上打转，复又重重地揉捏，指尖把玩着细嫩欲破的唇肉，疼得那人又红了眼呜呜叫着。

等玩够了，便透过口枷的空隙，伸入了温热的口腔，轻轻搔刮着敏感的内壁，性质恶劣地按压着近乎痉挛的舌根，感受到那人的躲闪不适，金有谦俯下身，饶有耐心地低声笑道：

“BamBam…真是只不听话的猫咪啊…”

修长白皙的两指在湿软的口腔里来回逗弄，惹得BamBam半眯着眸子摇头讨饶，却因口枷的牵制只能喏喏地呜咽道，反倒是被金有谦一直刺激着，过多的津液从半张的嘴角流下，衬得那饱满的唇瓣更加诱人。

无法控制的身体，雾蒙蒙的瞳孔，染着粉意的眼角，淫糜的嘴角，还有小猫般无助的呜咽…

脆弱又诱人。

实在是过于可口的猎物。

金有谦眉梢轻挑，一边把玩着小孩发间的猫耳，一边两指轻巧擒住粉软的小舌尖，似是逗弄又似邀请。

 

能力不对等的追逐赛总会有人输得一败涂地。

猎物终归于狩猎者。

猫，是需要被驯服的猎物。

 

本就无处躲闪的舌尖被金有谦巧力地玩弄，舌根不住地发颤，一开始就定下的输赢，没任何权力改变，身下一直抗拒着的小猫渐渐放软了身子，朦胧着双眼，呜咽一声，主动探出舌尖缠上了温热的指腹，像是舔舐着最爱的糖果，热情又渴望。

猫，是很聪明的猎物。

占据下风时，便会乖巧地向你讨好。

比起暴力的侵占，猫咪更喜欢甜蜜的疼爱。

 

手指伸出划过湿润的嘴角，带着黏腻的津液又探了进去，轻轻勾弄着湿滑温润的舌尖，小猫眨眨眼，奶绒绒的猫耳轻颤，似是听懂了，微垂着雾色的眸子，乖顺地卷起舌尖将指腹上属于自己的液体细细舔尽，伴着金有谦忽轻忽重的按压逗弄，吞咽的动作愈变愈烈，几乎要呛红了眼。

“小猫…真是可怜呐…”

语气怜惜疼爱，却依旧笑出了声。

染着情欲的脸蛋又粉又水，溢着光氲的眸子润润的，像是被欺负得过头了，小孩可怜的鼻尖一抽一抽地难受着，望着BamBam这副无助求饶的样子，金有谦低下头去吻他涩疼的眼角，虔诚又温柔。

 

心脏快要融化掉一样，有什么东西束缚住了视线。

又热又冷…

有什么在嘶嘶作响着…

 

温热的唇瓣一边摩挲着滚烫的肌肤，一边将搅弄着软舌的手指取了出来，理不清头绪的猫咪还楞楞不解地追逐了一番。

“铃铃——”

“呜…”

湿热的指腹顺着下颚的线条缓缓抚下，只见一条一指粗细的黑色丝绒细带系在天鹅般优雅的脖颈上，后面垂掉着一个同样细长的黑绒蝴蝶结，没入光嫩背脊后线条分明的蝴蝶骨间，铃铃作响的则是丝绒带上的铃铛…

指尖一下又一下拨弄着脖颈前小巧的银铃，金有谦弯着眉眼盯着身下的小猫。

真是和佩戴者一样可人又吵闹。

只有被完全束缚后，才能乖巧下来，摆出顺从的姿态，让人窥尽他的美貌。

 

“喜欢吗？Bam…”

带着薄茧的指腹一边轻力按压揉摸着——黑绒丝带下滚动的喉结，覆在耳骨上才能听清的话语却是挑逗至极。

“呜…”

BamBam被折磨得快哭出来了，只能受人欺负的姿态让他难受。

 

他不爱哭

可偏偏金有谦就爱惹他哭

也只能被金有谦欺负才能哭

 

指尖的力道渐渐加重，喉咙处的不适感让BamBam猛地仰起了光洁的颈项，雾着眸子低低呜咽着。

明明知道这样的姿势在狩猎者面前是多么危险

可是忍不住啊…

不止是狩猎者

就连沉迷毒药诱惑的猎物也会忍不住

想要被狠狠地吃掉

湿濡的舌尖挑起颈间的丝带，带着怜惜奖赏的甜蜜细细舔咬着那滚动得更加剧烈的可怜小东西。

无法合拢的唇瓣沾满了水亮的色泽，殷红又柔嫩，从喉咙间发出的重重呼吸声，被酥麻的快感刺激得失神的双眼半眯着，下意识抬起下颚更加主动迎合着身上人的肆意妄为，等回过神时，颈项间早已是一片湿滑水亮，布满情欲的咬痕。

“忘记了我们的小猫咪不能说话呢。”

金有谦俯身凑到BamBam的面前，盯着那双微红求饶的眸子轻声笑道。

在那人眼底的期待下，将温热的唇缓缓覆上了耳骨后的固定带，张开嘴，轻轻咬住一端，舌尖抵住粗糙的皮带，含在嘴里往后一用力。

“嗯啊——”

禁锢住嘴巴的口枷终于脱落，但还没来得及开口，就被身下猛烈的冲撞激得呻吟连连，像是要把他从下面撕裂开来一样，却又转眼退至穴口，料到他渴求的本能在作祟，惹得空虚的肉壁紧紧覆前挽留，而后又在最紧致的收缩时直直撞进最深处，忽轻忽重地碾磨着敏感到让人颤栗的穴心。

身下滋滋的交合水声

手上铁链剧烈晃动的声响

嘴里无法抑制的呻吟

覆在耳边淫靡的情话

有什么在嘶嘶作响着

 

“呜…有谦…不…”

就算解开了束缚的口枷，BamBam也还是只能呜呜求饶，又奶又哑的声音带着汽水般的哭腔，完全没有了平日里的盛气凌人。

此时红着眼窝在金有谦的怀里，喏喏地呜咽，糯糯地委屈，就像个讨不到棒棒糖也没有抱抱和亲亲的小孩。

“BamBam不是想说话吗？怎么不说了？”

金有谦弯着眉眼笑得翩翩少年模样，身下挺腰的动作却猛地加快，撞得身下的人惊呼出声，大腿根痉挛地发颤。

“不要了…呜…我不要了…”

已经不知道是第几次，腹下发软可怜的性器颤颤巍巍地又被刺激得缓缓站了起来，BamBam带着哭意拼命地摇头，被绑在床上折磨了一整夜，他是真的什么都射不出来了，现在却被迫激起的生理反应让他难受极了。

而股间和大腿间粘上的浊液，蜜色胴体布满着殷红的咬痕吮迹，混乱不堪的糟糕模样，还有床单上明显的糜乱发泄痕迹，房间里浓烈的情欲气息，都一一宣示着连续几场的性事有多激烈。

“你在说谎噢宝贝…”

将自己的灼热缓缓抽出，灌满后穴的滚烫精液也随着无法一时合上的穴口汩汩流出，把本就糟糕的下身弄得更加糟糕。

呜呜地叫着，身子不住地更加敞开，想要挽留。

真是只“糟糕透顶”的猫咪。

“有谦…呜…我错了…放过我吧…嗯…”

费力地抬起发颤的大腿，用滑嫩温热的内壁肌肤撒娇般地，轻轻磨蹭着跨坐在自己腿间的男人结实的腰部。

“错哪儿呢？嗯？”

金有谦伸手握住攀上腰间的光滑小腿，挑了挑眉，手指不安分地从紧致的小腿肚滑向敏感的大腿内侧，随着手指的移动，他甚至能感觉到肌肤下面的肌理剧烈的收缩。

突然觉得有些想笑。

亲爱的，想要讨好求饶的难道不是你吗？

 

“我…我那也是fan service嘛…我…啊！”

有些害怕地把脚往里缩了缩，BamBam低下头不敢看金有谦，撅着嘴有些委屈地喏喏嘟囔道。

却不料下一秒就控制不住地浑身颤栗起来，之前好不容易才抬起头的性器突然被包裹在了温热湿润的口腔里，烫湿的舌尖极富技巧性地舔舐着，顶开头部粉嫩的花瓣，拨弄吸吮着秘处的花蕊。

金有谦是真的生气了。

“不要！呜！求你…呜…”

BamBam是真的快哭出来了，就连呜呜声也变成了剧烈的抽气声，全身都像痉挛一般酥麻，金有谦却觉得这样的惩罚还不够，双手捧起柔嫩挺翘的臀瓣，湿滑的舌头顺着发硬挺立的柱身一路往下，含住了股间的球体，舔舐含咬，吐出又含进，甚至是含在口腔深处用舌尖顶弄摩挲。

在金有谦用牙齿轻轻碾咬着性器和球体连接处那层细薄敏感的肌肤时，BamBam还是忍不住射了出来。

淅淅沥沥的体液近乎透明，水粉的性器软塌塌地耷拉下来，实在是可怜极了。

血液像是倒流直冲进了脑后，每一处肌理的颤栗让他神经发麻，神情迷乱任由身体无力地陷在杂乱的床单里，重重地喘息。

“还不行噢亲爱的…”

手指抚上被肏弄得红肿的穴口，指尖在四周的褶皱上缓缓打转，抚平又摩挲，指腹挤压揉捏着穴口粉嫩的肉壁，更多粘稠湿滑的浊液流了出来，浸湿了身下的床单。

“不要！有谦我真的…嗯…求你了…呜…”

看到金有谦伸手拿起床头搁置了一夜的猫尾道具，BamBam这次是真的怕了，哭腔里的汽水音更明显了，身子一颤一颤地，不住地往后缩，却因手脚的束缚无法动弹。

早已被困住的猎物

无处可逃

只有被狩猎者“甜蜜”地折磨着

扭曲又痛苦的样子

难道不是最美味的样子吗？

 

有什么嘶嘶作响着…

那是蛇在吐出血红的信子…

 

被困于怀中可怜的猫咪

呜呜求饶道

属于蛇冰冷的皮鳞却再次收紧

脆弱的骨骼相互挤压碾磨

咯咯作响

窒息一般的快感

犹如快感一般的窒息

 

猫咪真是可怜又无助的猎物

小孩摇头呜咽

而蛇…却是过于危险的狩猎者

金有谦俯身轻笑

 

亲爱的，你怎么舍得惹我呢？

我怎么舍得放过你呢？

 

“你是谁的情人？”

“呜…难受…有谦呐…”

黑色的猫尾玩具末端带着恶趣味的设计，凸起不平的三个相连球体被缓缓推进湿泞不堪的后穴，忽轻忽重地碾磨着敏感的肉壁，本能地收缩却将它带进了更深处，被人故意地抽插逗弄着酥麻的穴心。

“不要…已经…射不出来了…呜…”

细长的猫尾被握住，柔软的韧度让它轻易覆上敏感的性器，微硬的绒毛一下又一下摩擦着性器前端细薄发红的皮肤，饶有兴致地挑逗着颤抖可怜的小东西。

感觉到小腹下异样的感觉和胀麻，BamBam几乎已经是哭出来的语气了。

“呜呜…不要再弄了…会…会尿出来…呜…”

小孩酡红着脸颊，不住地哭饶摇头，床头的铁链被他弄得砰砰响，颈项间的银铃也叮当作响，合着身下糜乱淫荡的抽插水声。

 

“那就尿出来。”

金有谦俯下身在他耳畔哑声诱惑道。

 

满是绒毛的细长猫尾被一下塞进了胀麻的后穴，被体液浸湿的绒毛不停搔刮着脆弱敏感的肉壁，随着小球的滚动摩擦在湿热的肉穴里重重冲撞，穴口被欺负得殷红的嫩肉微微翻出，残留的浊液也沾满了黑色的绒毛。

呜呜地抽噎，简直是糟糕透顶。

 

“你是谁的情人？嗯？”

“呜…你…我是金有谦的情人…呜”

 

金有谦咬着BamBam小巧的耳垂嗤笑出声，奖赏地吻上了小孩满满泪意，泛红的双眼。

他满意极了。

 

半眯着眸子，三分笑意，七分狩猎者的姿态。

“亲爱的，你欠我的…”

不听话的猫咪，就应该锁住一辈子。

 

“啊——”

手里的玩具用力一顶，进到前所未有的深处，反复碾磨。

嘘…

小孩彻底哭出来了，身子不住地痉挛颤栗，又粉又水的性器无法控制地抖动，终于射出淅淅沥沥的，滚烫淡黄的液体…

 

松开了所有的束缚，金有谦把哭得一抽一抽，停不下来的BamBam抱进怀里又哄又吻。

确实是欺负得过头了呢

谁叫猫咪这么美味呢

 

“情人节快乐，小Bam。”

变回了又甜又奶的声音，咧着嘴角甜甜地笑道。

 

「无法抗拒诱惑的猎物」

「只能在捕食者的绞缠束缚下」

「直至“吃干抹净”」


End file.
